


Picnic

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Starscream's got a surprise for Blurr.





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Reward (and drawing prize) fic for Turboburst.

A date, Starscream had suggested with a smile, and Blurr couldn't help but smile back. Starscream was dangerous to Blurr's sense of... well, his sense. Common sense, sense of self-preservation...

"You want to take me into the wilds?" Blurr asked, staring out at the alien landscape their world beyond the city was. Blurr wasn't even sure which old road he was standing on, but to be fair, he'd been flown or driven everywhere back before the war, so he probably wouldn't have known which street this was even if it still had its old signage.

"For a picnic, yes," Starscream said with uncharacteristic patience and a heap of amusement in his voice. "I found something I want to share with you, but simply flying there would ruin the surprise."

Blurr gave the strange metallic plants another look, cycled his vents, and then set out along the broken road until it became a path on naked ground. Starscream strode along beside him, and once they were beyond view of the city, took Blurr's hand.

It was cute, how shy Starscream was with showing affection. Blurr could feel it in the Seeker's field whenever they were together, but Starscream never really showed it with sweet gestures like hand-holding when others could see. It made this odd date for a picnic worth it already.

"So how far, and are you sure nothing's going to attack us out here?" Blurr asked. Had he known they were going out into the wilds, he'd have brought the little blaster he usually kept in his subspace while working at the bar. There'd only been one robbery attempt, and no one was supposed to walk around armed anymore, but Blurr knew it wouldn't be the last bit of trouble Maccadam's saw, and it made him feel safer. He also knew he wasn't the only one breaking that law.

"Not too far," Starscream replied and swung their arms as they walked. "I think you'll like it."

Blurr watched the movement in the tall stalks. They were and weren't like the trees he'd seen on Earth and other organic planets. Each one was an individual- unless the main part was _under_ the ground and these were the fingers reaching toward the bright sky. Blurr looked down and decided that no, they were totally individuals. Please be individuals.

Starscream squeezed Blurr's hand. "That nervous?" he asked and smirked when Blurr looked up at him. "Your field flared. Weren't you a Wrecker? Bravest and most psychotic of the brave?"

"Just remembering how these plants weren't exactly safe when we first got back here," Blurr replied and looked up at the blue of the sky. It wasn't as bright as on Earth, but it was nicer than the endless night Blurr knew when he first onlined. They had a day and night now. They had sunsets and sunrises, and he was rather fond of them both.

"We're safe," Starscream said and let go of Blurr's hand to wrap an arm around his waist. "I... care for you too much to risk you for a simple date. I promise, you'll like it."

Warmth flooded through Blurr and he leaned into the Seeker's side. "I trust you. I'm just not used to these things here." He cycled his vents again and carefully eased that nervousness out of his field so he could smile up at Starscream. "How long have you been planning this little outing?"

"A week. Ish." Starscream grinned and stepped forward a bit faster, letting his hand slide down to take Blurr's hand again. "And it's just up here. Close your optics."

Blurr obeyed and let Starscream tow him forward and to their left a bit. He shut down the desire to use his scanners. War was the Pits, but the only way out -that Blurr could make sense of for himself at least- was to offer trust where he could and do his best to ignore battle conditioning when he could manage to do it. It'd saved his life, but he'd made great progress forward personally by learning when to let it take over and when to dismiss it as needless. With Starscream, it was needless.

"Not yet," Starscream said, but he reached up and stopped Blurr with hands on his shoulders. "Turn this way a little. Ok wait."

One hand vanished and the other tracked across the front of Blurr's collar faring as Starscream circled him. "Now?" Blurr asked with a grin and just to egg the Seeker on.

"Yes," Starscream whispered against Blurr's audial.

Blurr blinked open his optics and gasped. Color filled his vision. Light in a dozen shades. "Oh gods... Live crystals!"

"Too young to sing yet," Starscream said and wrapped his arms around Blurr from behind. "But natural, living, crystals. Worth the walk?"

"Yes," Blurr breathed and pulled away from Starscream- not because he wanted to but because he _had_ to move closer to the crystals. Luckily, Starscream followed, his hand finding Blurr's again. "I don't know if I want to tell everyone or put up a wall and protect them until they're strong enough for visitors." He stopped beside a short cluster of blue-green crystals poking up from the ground and stared in wonder.

"You are talking to the leader of the planet," Starscream said, tone a bit wry. "I've already put measures into place, and we're set to announce its existence but require a permit to visit. And only so many visitors a week. We're currently putting out the word for mechs who will be tenders and guardians."

"Good." Blurr stepped back and wandered carefully along the naturally formed paths, optics stinging a little from sheer joy- until he spotted a clearing, complete with blanket and small crate. "Wow. So like, full on Earth style picnic, huh?" Affection and happiness made Blurr's spark feel too big for its casing. How'd he get this lucky?

"Yes." Anxiety rippled against Blurr's back before Starscream locked it down.

"I love it," Blurr said and turned so he could loop his arms over Starscream's shoulders. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to dark lips. "Thank you. Really, Star, thank you. This is perfect, and I'm glad you shared it with me."

Starscream smiled that rare, hesitant, genuine smile of his and held Blurr close. "I could think of no one else I'd want to."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
